


Friendship is Really Great, isn't it?

by Feenie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Power Rangers - Freeform, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say, other than that this fic has spoilers for Summoner Squadron Devilranger chapter 31. Fluff within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Really Great, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solunars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunars/gifts).



> Whipped this up in an hour, I was inspired by Devilranger's newest chapter.

It was the evening after Jasper Liger’s defeat. The Devilrangers had celebrated Felicia joining their ranks as Orange Tabby, and most of them had returned to their homes for the night to rest. Well...save for Nymphia, as she needed to ask her something regarding other possible new rangers. As she approached the entryway to Felicia’s little lab, she heard muffled voices, and paused.

“Okay, okay...the fierce warrior of hope! Orange Tabby!...no, no, that sounds too plain...”

It was Felicia. It took Nymphia a few moments to realize she was trying to come up with something to say when it was morphin’ time.

“Okay, uh...the gallant protector of hope! Orange Tabby!...no, that just doesn’t sound right...” Felicia grumbled as Nymphia quietly poked her head into the room. Felicia was standing in the middle of the room, back turned toward the doorway, her COMP and an orange USB drive with a sun emblem and a cat resting on her desk. FenrirWan.EXE was on her computer.

“I wish this motto thing was easier to think up of, FenrirWan. Nothing feels particularly right...” Felicia admitted, shoulders sagging.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, wan!” FenrirWan assured. “Give it time, Felicia!”

“Hm, I guess. Maybe I should go for the night, I need to rest if--” Felicia began before Nymphia sneezed, startling Felicia and FenrirWan. Felicia spun around, eyes wide, only to relax when she saw it was Nymphia.

“A-Ah...hey, Nymphia. How long were you standing there?” she asked.

“Only a few minutes,” Nymphia answered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop...”

“No, it’s alright, I...well, I guess you heard what’s going on. I’m trying to think of something to say when I transform into Orange Tabby,” Felicia admitted, sheepishly. “It’s harder than I thought it’d be, honestly.”

“Do you need me to help?” Nymphia offered. “I’m sure we can find a phrase that will fit you!”

Felicia nodded. “I would like your help, please!”

“Then let’s get to work!”

\--

“Are you alright, Felicia...?”

The Central Rangers had arrived at HQ, surprised to see Felicia’s current state. Felicia looked as though she had stayed up the entire night, yawning every few minutes. There were scattered sheets of paper around the lab, some crumpled up and tossed in a trashcan, some simply littering about the floor. Nymphia looked a little more well-rested, though not by much.

“We stayed up last night trying to think of a motto for me to say when I transform into Orange Tabby,” Felicia answered. “I told Nymphia to head home after a few hours, and...I didn’t get much sleep, basically.”

“I warned you about staying up late, bro! I warned you, dog!” Nymphia pointed out.

“Still...I think after hours of working on anything I can say that involves hope, I have something,” Felicia declared.

“Can we hear?” Kawaii asked, frowning when Felicia shook her head.

“I’m saving it for the next battle. Don’t worry, I promise it’ll be worth the wait,” she assured. “Now, I promised you guys I’d tell you about me becoming the orange ranger, so here it is...”


End file.
